Divine Blood
by Ayumi Elric
Summary: Just when Lucy thought she was free, she’s being hunted again. Will she ever be able to get her freedom? Will death grant her that? Continuation. Lucy x Kouta


**Yay, first Elfen Lied fanfic. n.n Seriously, the anime was too short…the ending bothered me…damn cliffhangers! XO! They should have an Elfen Lied movie or ****something…anyway…hope you enjoy reading this!**

**--- **

The clock chimed.

Kouta stopped to take a confused glance at the strangely working clock, and when he looked back, the figure standing on the other side of the gate was gone. Even more puzzled, he crossed the yard and pulled open the gate door. He gasped. Sprawled on the ground was Lucy, covered in a mix of fresh blood and dried clumps of the red liquid. Her eyes were closed, her chest just barely rising and falling. Both of her horns were gone now…

"Nyuu!" He knelt by her side and scooped her into his arms, shaking her gently. "Wake up, please!"

After a couple of moments, her eyes fluttered open, and looked at him blankly. "N…nyuu?" She asked faintly, then her eyes widened and filled with tears that threatened to spill over. "K-Kouta…Kouta!" She sobbed, clinging to him hard. "Kouta!!"

"It's alright…you're safe now." Kouta hugged her tightly, an overwhelming feeling welling in his heart as the stress and worry of her safety was lifted. She tightened her grip on him, refusing to let go of him. "Kouta…" She whispered shakily, her eyes brimming with tears again. Kouta lifted her off the ground and gently walked back into the house, ignoring Wanta's frantic barks, as Kouta continued to chant his name and cry.

He went into his room and placed her gently on his unmade futon, and reassured her that he would be back, gently prying her arms off him, then ran back to the dining room where everyone was still there, still eating lunch. "You guys, you won't believe what just happened!"

"What is it?" Mayu asked, looking at him in confusion.

"Nyuu's back!"

"What!?" Everyone sprung to their feet in surprise except for Nana, who looked almost scared. Kouta nodded and led the others to his room where Nyuu was waiting for them. Nana got to her feet slowly and followed them with a worried frown. _I can't feel Lucy at all…is she really gone? _

_- _

_How annoying. _

That guy was back again, probably to bother her like he usually did. The girl tilted her wrapped head at the three men that had come into her room. She was completely naked; of course, this institution didn't care enough for the diclonii to clothe them, and was completely dripping wet from her weekly bath, where they would just spray her hard with a hose with freezing cold water. Her hair that struck out in odd angels right now because of her bandages were now waist length and a deep pink, and her skin was pale but at the moment spotted pink because of the pressure of her bath. Even though the girl was only 10 years old, her siphelit body matured faster to make her appear 20. She listened intently as one of the men stepped towards her nervously.

"Hurry up, Kurisu." One of the men said to the other in annoyance, and she nodded to herself. That one was the voice she recognized at least. The man called Kurisu just tossed a scared glance back at the other. "Are you sure this is safe??"

"Of course. Number 49 has yet to kill someone yet. Her vectors haven't even developed yet." The man said. The girl chuckled to herself, starting to pick at a scab on her arm left from some of her experimentations. If only they knew how easily they were fooled.

Kurisu bobbed his head obediently and knelt before her, touching her head gently, wincing at the feeling of her horns through her bandages. "I'm gonna unwrap you now, and then we'll talk, okay Number 49?"

She nodded and let him take off her bandages. She felt the stiff cloth finally drift off her face but kept her eyes clothes, relishing the feeling of finally being able to breathe and speak freely. "…I have a name." She muttered.

"You do?" Kurisu blinked. "Well, what is it?"

She opened her eyes, narrowed dark pink eyes that looked almost red, and focused it on him. "You're wasting my time…what did you want?"

"Ah, y-yes." Kurisu muttered. "There's something that the Chief wanted to ask, um, how would you like to be freed from here?"

She blinked. She'd been in this place since she was captured at age 6, and had already been accustomed to life here. She was content here, to say the very least, but it wasn't like she wished for a different life. "I doubt that you'll just let me out of here without something in return…"

"Yeah, well, Kukuzawa-san knows what you can do with your mind and other diclonii, and he wants you to track down Lucy for him and bring him back, and that's it. Can you do that for us?" He offered gently. Number 49 gazed over at the man she knew. "Is this true, Jin?"

Jin nodded. "Completely."

Number 49 smirked and slowly pushed herself to her feet, staggering as she stood. "This is great! I'll do it!" She replied excitedly and smiled innocently, stepping towards Jin and hugging him, to his surprise. "Thank you, Jin, for everything." She whispered with an evil smirk. Two of her vectors that they had thought hadn't developed yet curled through the air and grabbed hold of his head. A second later, they had ripped it off and tossed it easily through air as his decapitated body fell to the ground.

Kurisu yelped in horror, realizing the trap, the other man abandoning the two, running towards the door. Number 49 looked at him, and another vector cut him in half, making inner organs splash onto the ground. She glanced at Kurisu, who had fallen to his knees cowering in front of her, awaiting his fate. "Agita." She told him.

"Wh-what?" Kurisu muttered.

"My name. Agita. I heard that it could mean a horrible suffering…I think it suits me." She smiled and licked the blood off her face. "I'm keeping you alive for a reason, Kurisu-san. I'll need someone to help me if I want to get Lucy, so I nominate you. Unless, you don't want to…?"

"N-no! I'll help, um, Agita…?" Kurisu got to his feet and frowned at the bodies of his coworkers. Agita just smiled proudly at them. "I have ten hands…"

"Hands?" Did she mean her vectors? She lifted her hands and showed him her palms. "Ten of them besides these two. But I don't know how far they can go…far! Really far!" She said excitedly. "And I can kill with them, even if they thought I couldn't. I'm a murderer." She muttered and grinned at the corpses. "It's in my blood."

"Um…right…"

"Okay!" Agita smiled at him. "Let's go get Lucy!"

**--- **

**o.o; Waugh, I didn't mean to make the first chapter so long, XD; I just wanted to introduce Agita quickly, and was having too much fun with her…-snort- Yay for other diclonii! Just saying, I know that Mariko is the highest number in the anime, I just felt like making more then 35 diclonii, so I'm saying in my story that there's a little more then 100 in the research facility. :P Deal with it! Review please!**


End file.
